


Day 4: Choking

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dubious Consent, Hook-Up, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Non-Negotiated Kink, Rough Sex, SO, Strength Kink, Under-negotiated Kink, but mutually enjoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Steve had been eyeing Rumlow across the bar all night.  The man played a mean game of pool and the way he looked with his head tilted back to drink a beer should have been illegal.  Steve couldn’t say what all had drawn him to Rumlow, but it was undeniable that he found himself in the man’s orbit as the night went on.When he asked Rumlow if he wanted to come back to his place, Steve had been hoping to at least avoid a fight.  He hadn’t been prepared for the slow smirk that curled Rumlow’s lips.“Yeah, I think I could see my way to that,” Rumlow had said.---Expanded warnings in the notes
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Day 4: Choking

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Steve and Rumlow already know each other and hookup after a night in a bar.
> 
> Rumlow uses some humiliating speech throughout the encounter.
> 
> Rumlow initiates choking Steve without asking first. Steve enjoys it, or at least is not opposed to how his body reacts. It's meant to be an open-ended ending on Steve's part at least.

Steve had been eyeing Rumlow across the bar all night. The man played a mean game of pool and the way he looked with his head tilted back to drink a beer should have been illegal. Steve couldn’t say what all had drawn him to Rumlow, but it was undeniable that he found himself in the man’s orbit as the night went on. 

When he asked Rumlow if he wanted to come back to his place, Steve had been hoping to at least avoid a fight. He hadn’t been prepared for the slow smirk that curled Rumlow’s lips.

“Yeah, I think I could see my way to that,” Rumlow had said.

It’d been a quick walk back to Steve’s apartment, all tension and unspoken words between them, right up until Steve’s door had shut behind them. And now all bets were off.

“You pitching or catching, Rogers?” Rumlow asked, his hands resting on his belt.

“I’ll take what you’re dishing out,” Steve said.

He peeled off his shirt, in no mood to play around.

“All right then,” Rumlow said.

They both stripped efficiently and then Rumlow was spinning him and pinning him to the wall. He kept both Steve’s arms held tightly behind his back.

“There’s a bed right over there, ya’know,” Steve said sarcastically. He could see his breath leaving a little fog of condensation on the wall beside his face.

“That’s not what you’re here for,” Rumlow said, low and confident. “If you wanted a nice little fuck in a bed you could have taken home any of those pretty boys from the bar. But you came to me.

“Spread ‘em,” he growled, kicking at one of Steve’s ankles.

Steve did so without arguing. Rumlow wasn’t wrong. Just standing here, pressed against the wall, his cock was already so hard it was leaking down his leg. It had been so long since somebody had even tried to manhandle Steve, and fuck but he missed it. 

Rumlow switched his grip so that he was holding Steve’s wrists in one hand. Steve struggled momentarily until Rumlow squeezed so hard Steve could feel where it would bruise. His cock twitched against his thigh and he relaxed into the hold.

Meanwhile, Rumlow had slicked up his other hand with lube he’d grabbed from his pocket. He brought one slick finger to Steve’s hole and started pressing in.

“Jesus Christ, Rogers, has it been 70 years since you did this too?” Rumlow grunted as his finger met resistance the whole way. 

Steve shook his head as he tried to focus on relaxing his muscles. “It’s the serum. I can’t stay loosened up for long.”

“Fuck, Rogers,” Rumlow said.

He pushed another finger inside and Steve grunted at the burn. It was exactly what he wanted right now. Rumlow was right when he’d said that Steve picked him - he wanted to feel it tonight.

Rumlow scissored his fingers, stretching him out. He added a third when Steve loosened up enough to let him.

“You’re so fucking tight Rogers,” Rumlow said. “I don’t know if I’m even going to fit in there.”

“Well why don’t you try it and find out,” Steve gritted out.

Rumlow chuckled. He pulled his fingers out in a rush and then Steve licked his lips as he felt the tip of Rumlow’s cock at his entrance.

Rumlow pushed in and they both grunted at the tight fit. Rumlow had to start giving short little thrusts to work his way inside. Steve let himself be propelled into the wall with every thrust, grounding his feet.

Rumlow bottomed out, his hips cozied up to Steve’s ass.

“Jesus, Rogers, you fit me like a glove,” he ground out.

Steve didn’t reply, just squeezed around him. Rumlow slapped his ass in retaliation. 

“Enough that, or I’m going come before we even get started.”

“Hurry it up then,” Steve said roughly.

“Shit, you really like this, don’t you Rogers?”

Rumlow pulled out and drove back in. They both groaned.

“You get off on someone using you rough? You like the idea of being put away dirty?” Rumlow said, fucking into him faster now.

Steve bit back his response, which was hard to do with the noises he wanted to make.

One of Rumlow’s hands was digging cruelly into Steve’s hip as he thrust. Steve tried to shift him, tried to move away. Rumlow let go, but his hand came down in a ringing smack on Steve’s ass. Steve let out a cry that he couldn’t stop.

“Fuck Rogers, you can’t even keep it to yourself. You’d scream the whole building down, and everyone would know how much you like getting fucked. They’d be lining up outside your door.”

Rumlow changed his angle, hitting Steve’s prostate with a vicious thrust.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve gasped. Then he moaned as Rumlow did it again and again.

“Careful there, big guy. I didn’t say I wanted to share you. Maybe I should help you out with that.”

Rumlow’s free hand, the one that wasn’t pinning Steve’s wrists, reached up and wrapped around Steve’s throat. Steve tossed his head, trying to figure out what was going on, and Rumlow squeezed.

His grip was strong and Steve fought for breath. Even though his metabolism was fighting to work with the limited air, Steve’s head started going fuzzy. His focus narrowed down to points of sensation: the iron-like grip around his throat; the matching grip pinning his wrists together; Rumlow pounding into his ass; his cock which was achingly hard and leaking all over. He gasped as Rumlow nailed him particularly hard and the gasp turned into a choking cough.

Rumlow let go of his wrists and Steve blinked at the pinprick sensation as the circulation came back to his hands. Instead, Rumlow grabbed his cock and stroked it from tip to root.

“Jesus, Rogers, you’re wetter than a bride on her honey moon,” Rumlow grunted, spreading precome all over Steve’s cock as he jacked him off.

Steve was gasping with every stroke. Bright spots were starting to fringe his vision and he was mostly being held up by Rumlow’s arms wrapped around him. He thought maybe he should be trying to break Rumlow’s hold, but he could also feel his orgasm coming and it felt like it was going to hit like a ton of bricks.

“You better be close, Rogers. Because I’m about to ruin your ass,” Rumlow gritted out, the rhythm of his pounding faltering.

He gave a few more thrusts and then Steve could feel him coming. Both Rumlow’s hands tightened reflexively and Steve’s body reacted. He came so hard his vision whited out, while he writhed and gasped in Rumlow’s grip. He painted the wall and his own legs with streams of come like he hadn’t come in weeks.

Rumlow let up on his hold, and Steve coughed and sucked in air. His knees went out from under him so fast he didn’t even realize until he hit the carpet. He thought he may have hit his head on the way the down, but he didn’t even care. He drank in oxygen like a dying man and shuddered as he felt his pulse beating under every inch of his skin.

Behind him, Rumlow chuckled.

“Well, it looks like you had a good time,” he said.

Steve’s brain was coming back online and he could only guess how he looked: on his knees, slumped against the wall, with his own release covering his front and Rumlow’s come dripping from his ass.

Rumlow had already stepped away before Steve could formulate a response.

“Let me know if you want to do this again sometime,” he said.

Steve could hear the fabric of Rumlow’s jeans and the clank of his belt as he pulled his clothes back on. Steve let himself stay still and breathe against the wall as Rumlow finished getting dressed.

“You gonna be all right down there, big boy?” Rumlow razzed as he pulled on his jacket.

Steve turned his head to look and eased back onto his heels. 

“Get lost, Rumlow,” he said, keeping his tone light. “Sooner you’re gone, sooner I can shower.”

Rumlow laughed again. “You could keep it and call it decoration. But I guess that just means I can mess you up again.”

He reached the door and opened it to let himself out.

“See you around, Rogers.”

Steve picked himself up once the door closed. His body was twinging all over as the serum raced through him to start correcting any imperfections. He made his way slowly to bathroom and snapped on the light.

Dark bruises stood out in contrast on his pale skin. They’d be gone completely in a few hours. Fingertip marks decorated his hip and fingermarks wrapped around his throat. He prodded at them and his cock twitched against his thigh. He stared at the mess on his stomach, tracking the lines of drying come that had dripped down to his thighs.

Turning around, he started the shower and set the water to hot.


End file.
